


Borrowed Time

by bonk



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Gotham Central
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/bonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nights like these Renee needed and Daria knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the intent of finishing it at a later date. Never got around to it.

“I thought we had an agreement to keep our work at the office.” It was amazing how silently Renee moved now. Months of practice arriving home in the dead of night or the early of morning after work or investigation or the dozens of other excuses that Daria knew translated as  _bars_  and  _beer_  and  _fist fights_. 

Daria set down the paring knife on the countertop as Renee took the cue to snake her arms around her waist. “Oh, we still do.” The chef rolled her neck to the side, inviting the detective’s kisses against her neck. “But that doesn’t mean you can cook, lady. You still think “dinner” begins and ends with Tabasco sauce.”

Renee breathed a laugh into the side of Daria’s neck, giving her waist a squeeze. “You win,” she conceded, fingertips ghosting across exposed skin below the hem of Daria’s shirt as she turned for a better vantage point to let the other woman claim her prize. 

The kiss lingered, gentle and sweet. Daria read it like a book.  _Good day at Central,_  it said.  _Sent home early. Thank Cris with pastries and cookies for the kids later._

“You’re home early.” Daria said, lifting the knife once more as Renee pulled away to shed her jacket. “I’m nowhere near done yet.”

“I knew today’s special was salmon, Dee.” Renee snuck back into view, grabbing for a cherry tomato.

Dee laughed and slapped half-heartedly at her hand to shoo her away, even though Renee seemed satisfied with her own success. “So impatient.” Dee shook her head with a smile. “Behave or no dessert.”

Renee let out a low groan of dismay at the thought of missing out on one of Dee’s desserts. “You’re cruel, baby.” The detective slid onto a stool opposite of her, settling her chin in her hand and watching intently. She could watch Dee cook until the end of time, day in and day out, and never bore of it. Every time she would notice something new, something different—the way Dee would ever so slightly purse her lips when cutting or how the muscles in her hands would shift and tense with each subtle action—that would make her fall in love just a bit more, all over again. 

It was nights like these she needed and Daria knew it. Later, they would share wine—enough to make laughter flow easier and tension ease. Nights like these would keep Renee sober for a few more days after, maybe even a week if luck was on Dee’s side. Nights like these would keep things together when everything else was falling apart.


End file.
